


Better Shared

by thewiggins



Series: Femslash Drabbles [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Paris (City), Rare Pairings, Soul Bond, split soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewiggins/pseuds/thewiggins
Summary: After a re-souling spell went wrong, Willow and Darla have only the one soul to share between them. By now adapted to this existence, they contemplate what to do with their evening.





	Better Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fanfic tropes cycle of Femslash 100. Trope in question: soul bonding/soul mates.
> 
> Set some time after a very AU season 3 in which Darla was around and causing all kinds of problems and Willow tried to solve those problems by re-souling her.

Since the accident, we've both been a bit different. I took on some of Darla's sharpness, her obsession with beautiful views, and her tendency to go through distinct phases in wardrobe. Lately I’ve been in brightly colored jeans and striped shirts while she’s wearing deceptively simple summer dresses with a sort of Old Hollywood glamour.

She’s changed in less obvious ways than I have. She’s better at hiding her feelings. But the changes are there, once you know where to look for them.

Initially, we weren’t exactly happy with our new existence. She even tried to ditch me, saying I couldn’t survive her world. I quickly proved her wrong. Of course, with my soul divided between us, we can’t actually be far apart. But neither of us has wanted to in a long while.

Now, we stand on the balcony of our hotel, the Paris sunset spread beyond us. My warm hand is wrapped around her cool one. A wry smile is playing across her lips.

"What shall we do next, my love?”

“Sneak into the Louvre? I hear they have a cool textile exhibit right now.”

“Well, you know how I love fine fabrics. Or… we could take a walk along the Seine, wait for some idiot to hit on us, then invite him back here for a ‘good time’. To make you happy, I’d even make sure he survived.”

“Hmm… Why don’t we do both?”

She pulls me in for a long, skillful kiss.

“Both it is then.”


End file.
